This invention relates to the attachment of a thermally responsive device for minimizing leakage between the rotor disk and inner ring of adjacent stationary vanes during engine operation, while being easily removable. In this art many devices have been used for sealing. A sample of these are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,998; 3,455,537 and 3,841,792.